


Merry ChrisChris

by britishflower



Series: Simon vs the human society [2]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Merry ChrisChris nerds, Secret Santa, Trans!Bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Simon plans on giving Bram the best gift.





	Merry ChrisChris

Simon, Alice, and Nora were sitting around the living room. Each doing something of their own. Simon scrolled through his phone. Alice sat nearby "What you looking for Bub?" she asked.  
Simon continued his search "A ChrisChris gift for Bram," he replied.  
Alice hummed an agreement "Like what?" the older sibling scooted closer.  
Simon clicked on an item "A binder, he said the old one snapped during soccer practice," he rattled off.  
Alice was silent and Simon took in the silence. He looked up, Alice and Nor were staring as he realized what he had said. Nora blinked "Is Bram...?" she asked.  
Simon felt to blush claw at his face "Shit, forget I said that," he begged.

  
Simon had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone after finding out. How He did find out was when he had been spending the night at Bram's, who was having troubles taking his binder off. After the whole ordeal of Bram hastily explaining and Simon accidentally touching unspoken things while tugging the binder off, they had managed.

  
As of last week, Bram had been forced into wearing sports bras after the binder had broken. Which didn't help hide the unspoken things but as along as the things didn't move, Bram said he was fine. It made Simon wonder if he was lying to hide that he was really uncomfortable.

  
To the present, Simon still felt bad about breaking his promise about not telling. Nora stretched her legs out infront of her "Is that why he had more curves the other day?" she asked.  
Simon blushed harder. Bram was going to kill him- no, break up with him then kill him. Yet Simon couldn't help but snort a little from how Nora asked "Yes," he replied.  
Alice grinned "Do you want us to help Bub?" she asked. The look on her face was Alice's infamous scheming face. Simon loved it despite his current issue.

 

  
Simon is hardcore smiling. Its Christmas and he's sitting next to Bram. They're both cuddling next to each other, all the gifts were unwarped.  Well almost all. Simon moved "Hang on, I forgot something in my room," he said. Bram mumbled a slight protest as Simon disappeared to his room.  
Bram felt weird being left alone with Simon's family. It was always weird because he didn't know how to act around them. The situation was more stranger since he was refusing to remove his jacket. He was getting hot and sweaty but he didn't want them to see something.  
Bram almost jumped as a blue wrapped package landed in his lap "HeysoIaccidentallytoldmyfamilyaboutthethingmerryChrisChris," Simon said quickly.  
Bram was staring at the package. His name was written in Simon's not-so-spectacular hand writing that most described as Chicken Scratch. The wrapping was bright blue with little stars and dreidels. Bram smiled as he picked at the wrapping "I really don't want to ruin the wrapping, its cute," he said.  
Simon had sat next to him "I'll give you the roll when we take you home tomorrow," he replied. The blond kissed his boyfriend's cheek "Now open the gift, you'll get the other seven later tonight," he whispered.  
Bram flipped the package over, silently glad his skin was dark enough to hide his blush, and peeled the tape away gently, determined not to rip the paper. He felt the smile spread across his face "I love it," he said.  
The new binder was a bright blue that had cursive writing saying ' _The Prettiest Boy_.' Bram kissed Simon back. They parted with soft laughter "So what was that you had said earlier?" Bram asked.  
Simon blushed "I may or may not have said something about-" he patted the plush jacket Bram wore "-those, they helped out with it," he replied.  
Bram felt his blush grow darker "Oh." his voice felt dainty. He stood up "I'm gonna go put this on," he added.  
The evening was spent with much happiness and occasionally Simon's mom telling to boys to calm down the kissing.

 

Bram relaxed Simon's bed. This by far was the best Christmas off his life. Simon was kissing him, when they parted the blond smiled "I love you," he said.  
Bram smiled as he leaned closer "I love you too," he replied.  
Yeah, this was the best Christmas.


End file.
